


Maneater

by BarPurple



Series: Writer's Block [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Maneater - Hall & Oates





	

Lacey had a reputation as a barfly, a good time girl who was an easy lay for a few drinks. The rumours of her exploits were grossly exaggerated, she’d made a few poor decisions in the past and in a small town like Storybrooke that sort of thing hung around your neck like a rotting albatross. Rather than trying to reinvent herself she’d embraced the gossip, playing it up while never actually doing anything to add new scandal to it. Tonight her reputation was going to change, for better or worse the breakfast rush at Granny’s would have a new topic to gossip about with their coffee and pancakes.

Nottingham had sat himself down next to her. She was half listening to his babble, but her eyes were on the door of the bar. She shrugged his hand off her arm before his sweaty paws made contact with her skin.

“Come on Lacey. How about it? For old times’ sake.”

Lacey snorted at him; “What old times?”

His beer addled brain was obviously buying into the false rumours that he and Lacey once had a wild time up against the wall in the alley behind the bar. Caught out in the lie, but tried to give a nonchalant shrug only to slop beer across the already sticky table top.

“We could make a memory tonight, babe.”

She rolled her eyes at him as the door to the bar opened. There was the man she was waiting for. Nottingham must have thought the gleam in her eyes was for him because he stood up and blocked her way.

“Knew you wanted me, babe.”

Gold’s jaw tightened when he saw Nottingham put his hands on Lacey. It was new this thing between them, and because the town would consider their relationship strange they’d been keeping it quiet, but that didn’t mean he was going to stand by and watch her getting man handled. He gripped his cane and stepped forward only for Lacey to give him a small shake of her head. He nodded in response, but moved forward slowly so he could hear what was being said.

“Back off, Keith. I’d eat a bloke like you for breakfast.”

Nottingham sniggered; “That’s what I’m hoping for, babe.”

“That was not a come on, you dolt.”

The crowd in the Rabbit Hole turned at the sound of a loud yelp. Nottingham crumpled to the floor whimpering and Lacey strolled away with her head held high. It didn’t take a genius to work out what had happened. Nobody gave Nottingham a second glance as Lacey made a beeline for Gold and threw herself into his willing and welcoming arms. 

Nottingham never knew when to quit, from the floor he called out to Gold.

“Be careful of that little man-eater, there’s a beast in her heart.”

Gold just laughed at the cringing man and offered Lacey his arm. He knew there was a beast in her heart, it howled in unison with the one in his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Maneater - Hall & Oates


End file.
